


Saving Grace

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy at work, Policeman Aomine wants to forget and turns to the one man who can make that happen, his lover Kagami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Aomine sat in the dark, a long forgotten beer tilting precariously in his hand, and stared blankly at the TV. He’d hoped the beer and the mindless chatter on the screen would distract him, would numb him, but he had been denied the luxury. That moment, that hellish, horrible moment, was seared into his brain. His fingers tightened around the beer bottle as his dark eyes grew haunted.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Most of the time he was proud of his job, fulfilled in knowing that what he did was important, that he, Aomine Daiki, made a difference. But on days like today, he questioned everything, wondering if he could continue fighting the good fight when there was so much evil in the world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anon request on tumblr:
> 
> Hi, I was wondering, if you have time, you could right a very sweet sex scene between Aomine and Kagami. Maybe Aomine had a tough time at work (as policeman) and just wants to forget bad memories. I don’t want it to be aggressive or swearing. Just Aomine treasuring Kagami but still 18+ Sorry for bad English.

Aomine sat in the dark, a long forgotten beer tilting precariously in his hand, and stared blankly at the TV. He’d hoped the beer and the mindless chatter on the screen would distract him, would numb him, but he had been denied the luxury. That moment, that hellish, horrible moment, was seared into his brain. His fingers tightened around the beer bottle as his dark eyes grew haunted.

Most of the time he was proud of his job, fulfilled in knowing that what he did was important, that he, Aomine Daiki, made a difference. But on days like today, he questioned everything, wondering if he could continue fighting the good fight when there was so much evil in the world.

He tried to take a sip of the beer, but the back of his throat burned and he knew if he drank the tepid liquid it would just come right back up. Putting the bottle down on the end table, he lowered his head to his hands. His eyes felt tired and gritty, and his body ached, but it was his heart that had suffered the most damaged.

The click of the front door lock roused him enough to sit back up. Kagami came in, dropping his keys into the bowl they kept near the entrance.

“I’m home,” he called out.

In the dim light, Aomine saw Kagami look around with a frown.  His hand reached for the light switch and Aomine finally stirred.

“Don’t turn it on,” he ordered harshly.

Kagami jumped. “Geez, Aomine, if you are here say something.”

Aomine didn’t respond. He was afraid if he opened his mouth again, the pain would come pouring out in an unstoppable flood.

“Aomine?” Kagami dropped his bag on the floor and walked to the couch. “What’s wrong?”

Up close, he could see the confusion and concern on Kagami’s face, and his chest tightened. Here was his succor, here was his salvation, his one and only saving grace. Scooting to the edge of the couch, he threw his arms around his lover’s waist and buried his face into Kagami’s stomach.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Kagami stroked his hand through Aomine’s hair.

Neither of them were much for appellations like “honey” or “baby,” more comfortable with fondly calling each other idiot and dumbass, but sometimes Kagami would call him sweetly like this. Though Aomine usually teased him for it and blamed his American upbringing, right now it made his eyes sting. He squeezed Kagami tighter, burrowing his head deeper, wishing he could actually crawl inside the other man where it was warm and safe and nothing bad could ever happen.

Kagami moved his hands down and rubbed soothing circles across Aomine’s back. “Talk to me, Aomine. You’re scaring me.”

Aomine inhaled, breathing in Kagami’s clean, familiar scent, and he shuddered. “It’s … nothing. Just let me sit here like this for a while, okay?” He couldn’t hide the scratchiness in his voice.

“Alright,” Kagami replied softly and just held him.

Aomine clutched the other man to him, absorbing that blessed heat, letting it warm the coldness inside him.

After a few moments, Kagami eased back. “I’m gonna sit down, okay?”

Not waiting for a response he slid out of Aomine’s arms and settled down onto the couch, close enough that their legs and shoulders were lined against each other. Without thinking, Aomine grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together.

They sat there in silence with Aomine holding onto Kagami’s hand like it was a lifeline. When he felt like he could speak without choking up, Aomine started talking.

“It was a kid, Kagami. A  _goddamn kid_ , and I couldn’t save her.”

Kagami smoothed his thumb over Aomine’s knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” answered hoarsely, but he knew he needed to get it out before it ate him up inside. “We got a call about a perp with a knife holding a little girl hostage at an abandoned building downtown. We scrambled to get there and did everything we could to talk the guy down. His eyes were all glazed and twitching, like he was on something, and he held the knife straight over the girl’s heart. Every time one of us got close, he could cut her.”

Aomine closed his eyes at the raw memory. “The blood would well up sluggishly through her ruffled, pink shirt. She never whimpered, never cried out, didn’t even move. I remember thinking she was either very brave or so scared she had gone into shock.” His grip on Kagami’s hand became painful. “When one of the other guys managed to sneak through the window and knock the criminal out, I rushed to catch the child, but …”

At this point, he couldn’t force the words out, couldn’t handle hearing his own mouth speak such horrible things.

He didn’t have to. Kagami cupped Aomine’s cheek with his free hand. “She was already dead, wasn’t she?” Sorrow and horror filled his voice.

Nodding, Aomine turned his face into Kagami’s palm. “The bastard had already slit her throat. They said probably at least six or eight hours before we got there. Her eyes were wide and glassy, terror forever etched onto her little face and I, I—”

He had to bite his lip or lose it. He’d seen a lot of bad things as a cop, and so had Kagami who worked as a firefighter, but it was always worse, always harder, always more devastating when a child was involved. They were so small and innocent and unable to protect themselves. That was his job. To protect, and yet he had failed miserably.

Kagami hugged him, wrapping his arm around wide, shaking shoulders, murmuring soothing, nonsensical words. Aomine needed it. God knew he needed the comfort, needed to reaffirm that there was good and purity and love, that  _he_ actually mattered.

Hiding his face against Kagami’s shoulder, he took several deep breaths. “I need you, Kagami. Please.”

The raspy entreaty hung on the air between them. Kagami didn’t even hesitate. “Of course, whatever you need, Aomine, you know I will always give it to you.” His warm breath ruffled Aomine’s hair.

Aomine sighed and some of the tension eased from his shoulders. Lifting his head, he stared into Kagami’s gentle, welcoming eyes and part of him was healed right then.

“I love you,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying.

Kagami’s lips parted. Their passionate, often contentious, relationship, usually kept either of them from giving voice to the emotion that bound them together.

“I know,” he murmured huskily, “and I love you, too.”

Those three little words replaced a little more of the darkness in his heart with light.

He kissed Kagami then, a soft, tender, seeking kiss. He didn’t demand or dive right in like he usually did. Instead, his tongue lightly caressed Kagami’s lips, asking permission. When Kagami gave it by opening his mouth, Aomine slowly sipped, letting Kagami’s flavor wash away the bitterness from before.

Continuing the kiss, he gently pushed on the other’s shoulders, easing Kagami down onto the cushions.  His fingers moved lovingly over Kagami’s body, tracing his eyebrows, brushing the shell of his ear, massaging his chest, gliding over the hard angle of his hips. Kagami’s own hands rested loosely on Aomine’s shoulders, occasionally reaching up to tangle in the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

The heat came, building slowly but inevitably between them. They broke apart only long enough to undress and for Aomine to grab the lube and some condoms.  Once they were both properly sheathed and Kagami’s body adequately prepared, he started to turn over but Aomine stopped him.

“I need to see your face, okay?”

Kagami searched his expression, seeing the pain that was visible even under the desire, and he nodded.

“Thank you.” Aomine brushed his lips over his lover’s.

They both froze as he slid inside, connected in the most intimate way two people could be connected. The darkness disappeared completely, only regret for a lost, young life left behind. Being with Kagami like this, having those long arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him and pulling him deep, knowing the sweetness of a love he had never thought possible, well it was probably as close to heaven as a man like Aomine could get.

“Kagami,” he whispered his lover’s name, rolling his hips.

Moaning, Kagami arched his head off the couch, licking Aomine’s chin. His body tightened around Aomine’s hard, thick length and he rubbed his own erection against the bigger man’s belly.

Needing to be even closer, Aomine reached his hands under Kagami’s back and hooked them around his shoulders. Every inch of their skin slid against each other. Burying his face in Kagami’s red hair, he rocked back and forth. The lust he always felt when he touched Kagami was there, but it was tempered today, softened by his need for peace and Kagami’s willingness to give it to him.

Together they moved, hearts and bodies joined in a slow, adoring, reaffirmation. If he could have stayed like that forever, he would have, but Aomine could tell when Kagami began edging toward climax. He panted and dug his toes into Aomine’s calves, lifting up to meet each deep, slow thrust.

“ _Aomine._ ”

It always made him tremble when Kagami called his name like that, in a voice roughened with desire, a desire he and only roused in this big, strong, amazing man. He went a little faster, rotating his hips, but not giving into his normal inclination to pound away, to bring them both to a wild, screaming release. That wasn’t what this lovemaking was about.

Orgasm, when it came, was sweet and tender. Kagami gasped and arched into him, lightly convulsing. Aomine pushed as deep as he could and held still, a sighing cry of release spilling from his lips.

It took him a minute to catch his breath. When he did, he brushed Kagami’s damp hair away from his face.

“Thank you,” his voice was strained with emotion and his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Kagami looked up at him, his loving expression the most beautiful thing Aomine had ever seen.

“Don’t thank me, just tell me that helped you feel better.”

“It did. You did. You always do,” Aomine gave him a small smile, the first smile he had shown all day.

“Good,” Kagami smiled back, but suddenly his eyes widened. “Damn, I forgot dinner. It’s in that bag over there,” he pointed to the bag he had dropped near the entrance. “I hope you like cold hamburgers.”

Aomine hugged him tight and against his shoulder. “I like anything, as long as I am with you.”

“What was that?”

Embarrassed by his sappy sentimentality, Aomine coughed and shook his head. “Nothing, I just said cold burgers are fine with me. Want to take a shower first?”

Kagami shifted and Aomine’s condom covered cock slid wetly out of his ass. He scrunched his face up. “Uh, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

They showered, ate, and then held each other on the couch until Kagami finally dozed off. When they went to bed, Aomine pulled Kagami against him and thanked every deity he knew for bringing the other man into his life. Miraculously, he didn’t have a single nightmare that night. Well, not so much a miracle as simply Kagami’s presence next to him, but to Aomine they would always be one and the same.

End

 


End file.
